Jacked Up
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl gets injured on a run. There's painkillers and shipping involved. This is a result of a conversation that Magenta's Nightmare and I had about how Daryl would act towards Carol if her was a little stoned. ZA and shipping of Caryl by everyone, just as it should be. :)


_**A/N: I don't even know. This came about from a conversation I was having with Magenta about how we think Daryl would act if his inhibitions were gone. So here is my take on it. Thank you Magenta for the prompt, love ya xxxx**_

Merle liked oxy. Daryl remembered that well from before the turn. That was why he didn't want the pills at all. Merle liked everything mood altering really. It was a given being the way they grew up he supposed. An escape from reality was not such a bad idea once in a while. Merle just took it too far sometimes, but then again life was never easy for them.

He couldn't blame him for that. Getting high was a welcome distraction from the cold reality of their lives.

But now he was high as a kite thanks to another broken arm.

Daryl used to smoke a little Kush here and there. But no pills. Never that. Never anything but weed. He was not about to venture into that dark hallway. He saw what it did to people. And he wanted no part of it. He avoided that before the turn like his ass was on fire. He had friends who ended up in rehab and worse.

Not that it mattered at all now. But it wasn't his gig. Not then and not now. This wasn't a get high world anymore, not even a little, and he preferred to keep his wits about him at all times. Sometimes that was hard, because he found himself distracted more and more the longer they were together.

She took his wits and threw them right out the window sometimes. She smelled so good and was so fucking sexy. He was going to tell her someday, just put it all out there. He was pretty sure she felt something. He just didn't know what and that was the scary part.

She was so far out of his league. He thought she was the best thing that ever walked this earth and he would tell her. Someday.

But someday never came. And now had broken his arm. They were holed up in this abandoned house all because of him.

They had been out on a supply run, a whole group of them. They didn't chance going home, they just stopped at the first place they saw, cleared it and brought him in.

This arm had been broken twice before by his old man and the pain now was worse than he had ever felt before.

He had been thinking of her and that had almost been his undoing.

She had stopped wearing her house Frau outfits now that it was summer and he could not take his eyes off of her. The red tank top and cargo pants were back and they hugged her ass just right. It was a wonder anyone got any work done at all with her flitting around half naked.

He had caught Eugene looking at her the week before and he stood behind him giving him the evil eye until he turned around. Daryl must have looked pissed because Eugene started apologizing left and right.

Daryl just told him "Get your eyeballs back in your head asshole". And slung his crossbow over his shoulder, the implication very clear to Eugene.

He didn't really blame Eugene or Rick. Or Spencer.

He heard Spencer tell Tara that Carol was a MILF. Tara agreed and Daryl knew he wasn't the only one perving on his woman. Carol was hot as fuck and he had been thinking he better get to making a move before it was too late. It had been long enough and he knew how he felt about her. That hadn't changed since the farm.

He remembered his relief when she came running to the bike that night the barn burned. What if he hadn't been there. He just couldn't allow himself to think of what would have happened to him, if she wasn't there.

Daryl was thinking of going to find her some Cherokee roses, after the run. He knew she would like them, that was their thing after all. He had been thinking of it on the run and then bammmm the shelf was on him and his arm was pinned.

The third time was the charm with that fucking arm and now he was lying in bed zonked on pain killers and high as a fucking kite until the new doc could set his arm in the morning.

It was lucky for him they had raided a pharmacy and Maggie knew what pills were for pain or he would be up shit creek right now.

He liked the feeling. He couldn't lie and he was so grateful he never tried them before the turn. That would have been a disaster for him. Too much of a good thing and more would always have been better.

He laid there in his bed feeling like a complete asshole for getting hurt and wondering if Rick had found her yet. She had gone down to the creek behind the house to look for water with Glenn or Maggie or Michonne, someone, he couldn't quite remember it all.

He closed his eyes and thought about Carol the way that he did often.

Soon his door opened and he couldn't suppress a smile, he was sure he looked like a goof but he didn't care. He was hoping for Carol but it was just Rick

"Where is she? Where's my girl?" He asked Rick.

 _Your girl?_

Rick looked surprised at his words but he didn't say a word. He just looked at Daryl and nodded his head. Finally, he was getting his head out of his ass and it was about fucking time Rick thought.

He had been watching this fucked up courtship from the jump. Those two belonged together. There was no one else for either of them and there never would be. Yet they weren't together. It made no sense at all.

"What?" Daryl said narrowing his eyes at Rick.

"Are you stoned? From two pills?"

"Maybe. Probably. ." Daryl grinned that goofy grin he got when he used to smoke weed. He felt good, really good. And he wanted his girl here next to him.

"She'll be here in a minute." Rick said. "Just hold your horses. She and Michonne went to the stream we saw a few yards back, but don't worry, _your girl is on her way back_."

"Good. I need help in the shower." He grinned and then to Ricks shock he started giggling like a kid.

"Oh for God's sake." Rick said. He was wasted alright. "There's no showers here."

Daryl tried to sit up but fell back in his stupor and just started laughing again.

"Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" He asked Rick as his head hit the pillow. " Can you go pick some of those Cherokee Roses for her? I wanna do something nice. It's about time I did something. But I'm hobbled here."

Rick shook his head, this was going to be interesting, for sure.

Tara and Maggie had been standing outside the door waiting to go in and Tara turned to Maggie. She put her finger up to her lips and they listened to the two men talking.

"This is like a bad fanfiction" Tara said. "These two."

"What?" Maggie asked. "What's that?"

"You know. When people write stories about characters on TV shows when they don't like how the show is going."

"People actually did that?" Maggie said.

"All the time Especially if the writing on the show is disappointing. "Tara nodded, a serious look on her face. "It's all about the shipping."

"Shipping?" Maggie quirked her eyebrow.

"When you want two characters in a tv show to be together. It's called shipping. You know relationship." Tara air quoted for emphasis. "People wrote about it, all the time if their show was dragging their feet too much for the big moment, you know?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe people actually did that. " Maggie laughed and her eyes got big as she processed this information. "And they wrote stories."

Tara nodded. "Dirty stories sometimes." Tara replied. "I had a friend we used to call the smut queen."

Maggie blushed Crimson all the way to her ears. "Did you really read this... fanfiction."

"Yup wrote some too" Tara grinned.

"Oh my god Tara. This is quite an education here, we're you a smut queen?"

"Maybe. " She grinned in a way that said yes, she most definitely was and Maggie giggled.

"Didn't you watch Lost? Or The X Files. Shipping all over the place. Sawyer and Juliette. My ship of all ships. Scully and Mulder. Spike and Buffy. Didn't you watch any TV Mags. "

Maggie shook her head. "Not too much. We were busy on the farm…" Her voice trailed off in longing for a moment. A longing for what was gone, and Tara picked up on her sadness. She set out to cheer her friend up with more tales of fanfiction and shipping.

"Ok well. Shipping was a thing. It was a big thing; people would mash up the two names. Like Spuffy, you see?"

"Are you telling me you would 'ship' them." Maggie put her hands on her hips. "Carol and Daryl." She whispered.

"I've been shipping it since the church. Even got a mash up of their names. Caryl, L, get it." Tara said. "This is perfect shipping material; one person is stoned declaring their love for the other. I might have written something similar…."

"So you're shipping it, Tara?" Maggie exclaimed.

"Shipping what?" A voice came from down the hall and it was a voice they both knew.

They turned around to see Carol standing there at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Carol, Daryl's been asking for you." Tara said as Carol walked over to the door where they stood.

"I was looking for some water, there's a stream back there." She pointed towards the back of the house.

"Go see him so he shuts up." Maggie said as Carol started to go in the room.

She paused and looked back at them and smiled. "I shipped Sawyer and Juliette too."

And then she walked in the room. Tara and Maggie were all wide eyed as they watched her and it soon turned to laughter. Daryl sat up and reached his arms out to Carol.

"There she is, the most beautiful woman in the world." Daryl exclaimed holding his arms out to her.

"He's wasted." Rick replied. 'Rinky dink zonkerood."

"Noimnot." It came out in one long word and everybody in the room knew, yes he was. "Gimme a kiss sweetheart."

"Zonkorenirood." Carol replied to Rick and at that moment Daryl reached out with his good arm and pulled her onto his lap. His arm was around her waist and it was clear he wasn't letting go anytime soon. He wrapped her hand in his, entwining their fingers in his and kissed her.

"That's better." He breathed into her ear and pulled her close. "Wanna screw around."

 _ **A/N: I may continue this if anyone wants me too, let me know.**_


End file.
